


Chicken Suit

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Jared, Football, Hopeful Ending, Lies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Some Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared joined the mascot tryouts because it would be easier to watch Jensen without him noticing. Too bad it didn’t work. Jensen went up to him one day and demanded to know why Jared was spying on him. Without thinking, Jared blurted out he wanted to join the football team and wanted to get pointers from Jensen. And that lie worked. Now, Jensen offered Jared to teach him football at his house. Jared should have been happy… except he hated football.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four days. Not bad. Here you go! A high school AU. I put humor cause I love that and it's high school, there's has to be some. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared stopped in the hallway as he saw a poster on the wall that read: _Mascot Tryouts_. This had to a sign. Jared had been trying to watch his crush all semester, but it was so damn difficult with the restriction of classes. Not to mention Jensen was in the football team with a group of guys who were always surrounding him.

He couldn't think of anything else— but now the answer was right in front of him. Mascot Tryouts! It was perfect. Jared could watch Jensen in the field playing without him noticing, and Jared could be at every game.

It was a win-win situation. The team would get a new mascot, while Jared could stare at his crush in his football outfit.

"Sign me, up!" Jared wrote his name so fast that he accidentally ripped the edge of the paper. "Oops..." No one saw that, right? Nope. Jared smiled to himself and memorized the date's tryouts. It was after school at five o' clock. He was going to get it even if it killed him.

After school, Jared entered the gym and blinked when he saw that the coach was the only one there. Oh god... Was Jared the only loser trying out?

"You here for tryouts?" the coach said, blowing his bubblegum as he eyed his clipboard he was holding.

"Y-Yeah. Should I—"

"Congratulation. You got the part, kid," he interrupted. "Just show up in every practice and game and do funny dances. Oh, it's also your job to clean the costume." The coach went to the storage room and pulled out an ugly chicken suit. "Here you go," he said flatly.

That was the mascot? Jared had no idea.

Jared grasped the suit and gagged on the hideous smell coming out from the inside. Holy fuck! It smelled like rotten cheese and stinky socks. "It smells like someone puked in it!" Jared scrunched his nose and extended his arm to get the suit away from his nostrils.

"That's because someone did." The coach clicked his pen and started to write on his clipboard. "What's your name again?"

"Jared Padalecki, sir."

"Okay. See you around kid." Before Jared could ask another question the coach was out the doors, whistling a catchy tune. Scanning the costume, Jared sighed, he had a lot of washing to do. But hey? At least he got the part!

* * *

Jared put the chicken suit carefully, since he was too tall it might fit him a little tight. It wasn't too bad. Although, it still fucking smelled bad, even after Jared washed it like three times. He thought it would be itchy against his skin. But it wasn't.

As he walked around the locker room—Jared heard people coming inside the gym. Quickly, he put the chicken head on and just stood there in the middle of the room as the players came in.

"Oh shit! We got another mascot," a blond boy shouted as he circled around Jared.

"Shut the fuck up, Chad! We can clearly see him," another boy said. Jared knew that player. His name was Tom... he was a cocky son of a bitch. Jared had him for chemistry and he could never stop talking throughout the whole period. Jared could never concentrate in class because Tom sat right behind him.

Jared did a small wave when they eyed him. He didn't want to talk to any of them, mostly because they scared him a bit.

"Guys, leave him alone. Look at him. He looks terrified," a familiar voice chuckled. Jared snapped his head towards Jensen. There he was, in the flesh, and talking to Jared. Jensen did a smile that made Jared melt like a puddle. "Welcome to the team." Jensen extended his hand.

Jared just stood there watching Jensen before he got with the program. He shook his hand in excitement. Jared was touching Jensen— Well, not skin to skin, but who was counting that?

* * *

On Wednesday the team had practice on a sunny day, and Jared was boiling inside his suit. He was sweating and wheezing when he did a couple of jumps. His hair was sticking down his forehead and sweat droplets kept falling inside Jared's mouth. Gross.

Jared stared across the field looking for player number one. Jensen was the best quarterback from the team. He knew how to throw far and could easily dodge the other players from touching him.

Following Jensen's every movement, Jared couldn't help but giggle. He was gawking the whole hour with a hungry look. Jensen was built: strong biceps and broad shoulders— and his ass looked damn good in tights.

"Padalecki!" the coach shouted. "Stop standing there and do something!"

Jared came back to reality, and then ran around the field and waved his arms everywhere. Never once did he stop watching Jensen.

They had another practice on a Saturday. A freaking Saturday! Jared should have been sleeping on his bed or be playing the Xbox while eating junk food. But no, instead he was doing his goofy routine at nine in the morning.

Jared was beginning to have second thoughts about joining now. However, all thoughts faded away as he witnessed Jensen taking off his jersey shirt, revealing his toned torso.

He was more than ready to get up early again if it meant seeing those freckles on Jensen's back.

Shit! Jared saw Jeff— yes, Jared finally remembered the coach's name— coming his way. He immediately jumped and flapped his wings. Jared didn't want to get scolded for being distracted again.

Luckily, Jeff stopped three yards from him and shouted Chad's name. Jared saw Chad frowning as he rushed towards the coach. This couldn't be good.

"Murray, I just heard from your teacher that you're failing algebra!" Jeff shook his head, then huffed, "Do you want to be kicked off the team? Our game is fourth weeks away. Pick up your grade or you're off the team."

Jared winced as he overheard their conversation.

"You can't do that, coach!" Chad hissed. "I've been practicing so hard!"

Jeff raised his clipboard. "You should've thought of that before you started to fail." Ouch. Jeff turned around and began to walk away, leaving a devastated Chad behind. Jared had stopped his routine when he watched them argue.

Chad glared at the mascot, then snapped, "What the fuck are you looking at!" Jared's arms flailed as he spun around and ran away like a chicken. No pun intended.

As Monday approached, Jared saw that the football field was crowded with students, mostly girls. Jared didn't know why? They were on the bleachers watching the players run around in dirt and sweat— Oh... He got it now.

Then he saw a group of guys filling up empty seats from the other side of the bleachers. Jared could take a good guess why they were there. Cheerleaders. All of them whistled and clapped their hands, gawking at their skirts. Jared had no idea why the cheerleading team was outside practicing. They would usually practice inside the gym.

Jared felt a little self-conscious as he pranced around in the chicken suit— he was right to feel embarrassed when he heard a scornful laughter behind him.

"Hey chicken boy! How about some clucking!" a senior exclaimed.

"Yeah!" another guy agreed.

Jared blushed. Thank god for the suit. He shifted his legs before he went to sit down away from the crowd. Jared saw Chad sitting on the grass cross-legged, his nose buried in a textbook. Poor guy. Chad was benched until he could pick up his grades.

He sat beside Chad. It was either him, or the assholes making fun of him. Chad didn't acknowledge his presence, instead he slammed the book down. "I don't fucking get this stupid piece of shit!" He punched the ground with his knuckles. "Why the fuck is math so fucking important?" Chad scoffed.

Jared didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and scanned Chad's work to see what he was struggling with. Math was his best subject, therefore he could help Chad.

"Dude, watch your beak," Chad grumbled, lolling back to give Jared space.

Snatching the pencil that was in Chad's hand, Jared began to scribble down a simple equation. Chad peered at him over his beak to see what he was writing down. Jared erased a few mistakes then scratched out Chad's work before circling his own. Once done, Jared gave Chad the pencil and tapped the book as a gesture for him to do it.

Chad blinked, confused, prompting Jared to tap harder. "Okay, okay. I got it. Gimme a second." Chad scratched his hair with the pencil as he stared at Jared's handwriting. "Hey— I actually know how to do this!" Chad eagerly did the examples that Jared provided and followed the equation along the way.

After ten minutes, Chad finished and gave his papers to Jared... who was watching the field— No. Jensen.

"Dude? Hello?" Chad nudged his shoulder.

Jared's thoughts were broken as he turned his head to Chad.

"Who were you staring at?" Chad asked as he eyed the team. "You were pretty out of it." He observed.

Panicking, Jared shook his head vehemently, then he grabbed the papers and gazed down. He really didn't want Chad to find out about his huge crush on Jensen. That would be humiliating and not to mention terrifying. Chad could tell everybody and make his life a living hell.

Chad for a moment was puzzled before he gave a wolfish grin. "Oh! You like someone from the team!"

Jared's eyes widened and gaped in shock. Good thing Chad couldn't see his expression. Jared shook his head once more and mumbled, "No. I-I don't like anyone."

"So he does speak," Chad smirked. "C'mon, man. I won't give you shit if you like a guy. As longest it's not Tom because that's just fucking sad." Jared shuddered at the thought of liking Tom. Hell no. "So, who is it?"

"I told you nobody," Jared lied. Giving back his homework, he said, "Here. You got them all right."

"Shit! Really? Wow..." He smiled and glanced to his side. "Thanks, man. I'm going to be back in the team in no time!" Jared nodded, happy that Chad got distracted. He had to be more careful when he spied on Jensen.

* * *

Jared closed his locker with a groan. His back was killing him with all the stretching and jumping. Why was there so much practice? He was glad to be out of the damn suit. Jared had to hurry and get out of the boy's locker room. The team would come in at any minute.

No one had seen how Jared looked like yet. Not that anyone cared, but Jared didn't want anyone to make fun of his skinny frame. Some players could be real assholes— and Jared had seen it.

The way they made fun of Chad for being benched and calling him _stupid_ the passed week. Jesus Christ. What ever happened to teamwork and we're all in this together?

Therefore, Jared would leave ten minutes early to change before anyone could spot him.

Jared grabbed his backpack and headed towards the exit. Just as he was about to reach the door— Jared could hear footsteps approaching, and then the door knob turned.

Panicking, Jared glanced around his surroundings and eyed the enormous laundry basket. Without hesitating, Jared jumped inside the dirty pile of clothes and hid underneath just as the door opened.

Oh god. It smelled fucking awful, worse than the mascot. Jared held his breath while covering himself with sweaty jerseys and— jockstraps— Holy shit! Gross! Jared winced and closed his eyes in disgust. Fuck Jared's life.

He tried to focus on the stranger who was coming in, very slowly, Jared peeked upwards. A jockstrap and garment hanging on his head. Smooth. Jared blinked a couple of times, not sure he was seeing right because there in the middle of the room stood Jensen.

Jensen peered back and forth, an annoyed expression showing on his features. "Fuck. Not here again," Jensen muttered, barely audible.

Jared watched Jensen marched out of the room. Once he was gone, Jared climbed to his feet and carded his hair in rapid speed. "Gross, gross, gross!" Jared continued patting off anything that was left. Dust. Hair. Dirt. Jared needed a bath. Badly.

As he looked over his shoulder, Jared saw another jockstrap lying there, prompting him to slap it away in one motion. "Ugh!" Jared shivered. He swiftly got out of the basket and dashed out of there before he had to hide again.

Fuck that!

* * *

They had practice all week since the game was two weeks from now. Jared was stuck with the cheerleading group, much to his horror. Apparently, they were a member short, and now Jared was forced to do his routine with them because Jeff told him to.

Now he must do more work...

Jared was standing there when abruptly someone slapped his back.

"Hey, man! Look," Chad grinned as he thrust some papers to his chicken face. Jared swayed backwards and caught the papers before they hit the ground. "All A's," he said, "and all thanks to you, dude."

"That's great." Jared stared back at Chad. "I know that you wanted to be back on the field."

"And I am! The coach was fucking shocked that I picked up my grades. He actually thought I was cheating— Hell. He even talked to my teacher." Chad pumped his fists in the air with a huge smile. "You know... I can help you with your crush thing?" he said as he turned to Jared. "Like a payback for helping me."

Shaking his head, Jared replied, "No! Uh, it's fine—"

"Uh huh! You do have a crush on someone! I knew it," Chad exclaimed. "You walked into that one, dude. So c'mon, spill. Who is it?"

Jared sighed in defeat. Chad would never leave him alone. He pointed to Jensen as he averted his gaze to avoid Chad's bewildered expression.

"Seriously? Jensen?" Chad blinked. "Thought it would be... someone else."

Jared narrowed his eyes and crossed his feather arms. Chad may not see Jared's expression because he was behind the costume, but it didn't take a genius to know that he was pissed. "What's wrong with Jensen?"

"Nothing." Chad shrugged. "Just your everyday average guy, is all. Good guy, really." Jared agreed.

Jensen was in two clubs: student council and drama club. How he managed to have time between all the football practice? Was a mystery. Not only that but Jensen really did care about people. He would help anyone in the hall if they dropped something. Jared thought he was adorable when Jensen couldn't answer someone's confession without stuttering and blushing.

"Have you talked to him before?"

"Umm... not really. Not if you count a mumbling _welcome_ when I picked up a pencil he dropped in class." Jared had done that a few times throughout the year— Oh, did Jared forget to mention that he had Jensen for a class?

Chad grimaced. No, that didn't count as talking. Then he grinned when he heard the word class. "Cool. You have him for a class. Which one?" Chad asked.

"History," Jared replied.

"Fucking boring class. You're never going to talk to him in there."

Jared nodded.

* * *

The next day it was the same thing: Jared was prancing around, helping the cheerleaders with their triple flips, and taking a break to watch Jensen. Life was good for the moment.

The team were all wearing their helmets and practicing on tackling either each other or at dummies. They were playing a little too rough, in Jared's opinion. He was glad he wasn't in the team. Jared would be crushed.

As he followed Jensen back and forth with the football— Jensen abruptly stopped and threw his helmet onto the floor in anger. Jared's eyes widened as Jensen stomped towards his direction.

Should Jared be worried? Yeah he should! Jensen looked pissed off!

Jared stumbled backwards as Jensen clenched his hands and glared daggers at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Jensen roared. "Why are you always watching me!" He demanded to know why the mascot was staring at him all the fucking time.

Jared shook his head quickly since his voice seemed to have gotten lost in the process.

"I thought I was going crazy. I had this feeling someone was watching me every time I moved, and I was right. It was you!" Jensen snarled, pointing at him. "Wherever I was, you kept looking at me! So can you fucking stop? I can't concentrate on the game."

Oh no... Jensen had noticed him.

"S-Sorry," Jared blushed. "I-I didn't mean to spy on you—"

"Then why were you?" Jensen took a step forward— getting into Jared's personal space— with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer. It seemed that Jensen wasn't going to let it go without an explanation.

Jared gulped, sweating more than usual underneath the chicken suit. What the hell could he say? He couldn't just say, 'I have this huge crush on you and the only thing I could do is watch you from distance'. That would not only sound fucking creepy, but Jensen would see him as a crazy stalker.

Nope. Jared couldn't have that.

"Well?" Jensen urged.

"Iwanttolearnhowtoplayfootball," Jared blurted out the only thing he could think of.

Jensen's faces softened as he said, "What?" His anger faded away, now it was replaced with curiosity.

Jared cleared his throat. "Uh. I want to play football like you—" Yeah that made sense. "—and since you're one of best players I figured I learned from you."

Jensen was caught off guard by the sudden compliment. He scratched his neck and looked to his side, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Erm. Thanks. If you say so." Jared sighed in relief. Jensen seemed to have bought his lie. "Still, it's not right to freaking spy on me. You should've just asked me for pointers or help," Jensen stated.

"I didn't want to bother you." Jared's hands were beginning to fidget.

"No trouble at all," Jensen smiled. "If you want I can teach you football and give you some hints."

Jared's jaw dropped in disbelief. This was his chance to hangout with Jensen. "That would be great," he tried to keep his excitement out of his tone, otherwise Jared would have squealed.

"Yeah? We can practice at my house. Easier for me."

"Sure— Whatever you want," Jared pursed his lips, he was so close to exclaiming his excitement.

"Cool. We can start tomorrow after school. Well, I better get back to practicing." Jensen waved bye at him and jogged back to the field. Once he was far way, Jared shrieked and did a funny dance.

This was awesome.

* * *

Finally. Jared was out of his chicken suit. It felt nice not be inside his own stinking stench for once. Jared wore basketball shorts and a oversize generic shirt; something he usually would wear in his home.

He stood in front of Jensen's house. Jared couldn't believe Jensen gave him his address. Not that Jared needed it because he already knew where he lived. Of course, he didn't stalk Jensen. They just rode the same bus, was all.

Jensen came out of his house, wearing a similar outfit like Jared's. He tilted his head in confusion when he spotted Jared.

"Aren't you in my history class?" Jensen asked. "Umm... Jarrod, right?" He was close!

"Jared," he corrected. "Yeah. We have that course together." Jensen did know who he at least was, which was a plus.

"Huh. I never knew it was you in the mascot," Jensen admitted, feeling bad that he had no idea it was Jared.

"It's okay. I've never wanted anyone to know anyway." Jared shrugged. It was the truth. Jared didn't want to get bully or be made fun in his classes for being in that awful chicken suit. He would rather keep it a secret— unless it was Jensen, duh.

Jensen nodded... a little unsure. "Alright. Let's get started. Since you're a beginner we should do baby steps..." Jared tuned out whatever he was saying as he stared at him in awe. Jensen was in front of him, trying to help him learn something.

"Jared?" He waved a hand in front of him. "Did you catch that?"

"Yeah! I did. Keep going," Jared lied.

Jensen hummed, then said, "Wow. You're looking at me like I'm your idol or something." He was flattered that he had someone who looked up to him like he was a badass. Jensen got a bit excited. And promised himself to train Jared so he could be in the football team next time.

 _Or something, indeed,_ Jared thought.

* * *

They bonded the next three days. Jared had felt bad that Jensen was teaching him even after he had just finished doing practice. He didn't want to overwork Jensen since the game would be next Friday.

Luckily, Jensen would assure him that it was no problem, in fact, it was nice to hangout with someone who wasn't on the team for once. Jared's heart had pounded wildly upon hearing those words.

Jensen taught him everything he knew about football. When they did any physical training, Jared hated it, he fucking sucked at physical activities.

* * *

Jared was in Jensen's front yard, stretching his legs and arms. Jensen had been teaching him how to throw a football in the correct angle, and also had been patient with him throughout the time.

He wondered what they would learn today. Hope it wasn't anything too hard.

As Jensen got out of his house, his face hardened and he seemed a bit irritated. Jared stood there and watched how Jensen slammed the door shut.

"You okay?" Jared asked.

Jensen forced a smile. One that sent a shiver down Jared's spine— and not in a good way. "Peachy," he gritted out. "Let's get started. Today I'll be teaching you how to tackle."

Tackle? Jared swallowed a lump. Jensen wasn't twice his weight, but he was muscular and carried more weight compared to Jared. He liked how they started off: slow and gentle. Nothing too rough... until now.

"Tackle? Are you sure? Don't you think for a beginner it's too much?" Jared tried to convince Jensen with gleaming eyes. It didn't work.

Jensen didn't budge, instead he said, "Nah. I think you're ready. Besides, you want to be in football, right?" Jared immediately nodded. "Good. You're going to have to deal with this sooner or later. Why not now?" The way Jensen grinned made Jared shake in fear.

"O-Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. Stand right there." Jensen pointed to the other side of the yard. "I'm going to run towards you. All you have to do is withstand my weight. Don't get knocked down. Got it?" Jensen instructed.

"Got it," Jared forced himself to say. Oh god! He was dead. He was going to get crushed— but, on the other hand, it's by Jensen— Nope. Still bad. Jared couldn't call it quits, otherwise Jensen would know that Jared wasn't serious about joining football. And if Jensen found out... then no more personal practice from him.

"Great." Jensen padded towards the opposite side, while Jared stood where Jensen told him to be. Jared could do this. "Ready, set, go!" Jensen ran in full speed.

Shit, shit, shit! Jared's mind was saying to fucking move out of the way, but his fear kept him from moving. He stood there like a deer in headlights—

All air was knocked out from his lungs as Jared was roughly pushed onto the ground. Jared's back connected to the dirt and Jensen's shoulder painfully hit his. He coughed and wheezed while rolling onto his stomach. Fuck. That fucking hurt. How could anyone endure that?

Jensen was in front of him. Jared saw his legs as he gazed upwards in a groan. "H-How did I do?" he coughed.

"Shitty. You went down quick. Let's try again." Jensen didn't acknowledge any of Jared's pain. He didn't even help him up. Jared staggered to his feet, struggling with his shaky legs.

Jared didn't understand why Jensen was being an asshole. He was wonderful the passed few days, yet now, he was causing suffering to Jared.

But Jared refused to give up. He wanted to prove to Jensen that he could do it. They went at it again five more times. The result being the same: Jensen's body smashing against his and collapsing towards the ground. Jared was going to have tremendous bruises the next day if they kept this up. And his joints were starting to ache.

"Ready, set, go!" Jensen didn't give Jared a chance to turn around before he was flying back to the ground. Fuck Jared's life. He was done.

"Get up—"

"E-Enough— Stop... No more," Jared pleaded, gasping for oxygen, while raising his hand as a gesture. Screw it. Jared was done. His lanky body couldn't take anymore. "I-I'm... done. I can't do it— anymore," Jared wheezed.

"If you're going to join football you have—"

"I'm not joining! I was never going to join! I hate football," Jared shouted. He didn't look at Jensen, instead he gazed at the grass below him, trying to climb to his feet.

"Yeah. I kinda figured," Jensen snorted, folding his arms.

Jared snapped his head to him. "You did? How?"

"Chad." Jensen answered.

Oh. Jensen knew the truth all along.

"W-What did he say?" Jared's voice trembled. He couldn't believe Chad told Jensen about his crush on him.

"He randomly smacked my shoulder and told me congratulations for saying yes to going out with you. He couldn't believe that you asked me out. I thought it was a misunderstanding, but then Chad went on about how you have this crush on me and have been watching me during practice." Jensen's eyes were half-lidded as he eyed Jared.

Jared gulped. Chad thought he had asked Jensen out because they started to hangout after practice. Son of a bitch. Jared blushed in embarrassment and his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, Jensen. I just wanted to hangout with you and get to know you a little better—"

"By being a _liar_ and a _stalker_ ," Jensen retorted.

That was what hurt Jared the most. Slowly, tears fell down his cheeks, his heart shattered as his crush told him the truth. How pathetic he was...

Jared did the only thing he could do.

He bolted.

* * *

Jared was miserable the whole weekend. He cried and moped in his room, not even his video games could cheer him up. Jensen was right. Jared was a stalker and liar.

When Monday came by, Jared told Jeff that he was no longer being the mascot. He didn't care if Jeff scolded him. Jared was done. He just wanted to blend in with the rest of the students. He avoided the team, mostly Jensen.

He sat in the very back in history class and devoted his time to reading the textbook, never once taking a look at his former crush. Maybe, it was time to move on.

* * *

A week had passed since that incident, everything had gone back to normal. Jared was carrying a stack of books down the hall. He struggled a bit, then cussed when four books hit the ground. Seriously? Jared awkwardly knelt down, arm reaching for the books.

"Here, let me help you," Jensen offered, causing Jared's heart to skip a beat.

"It's fine. I can get them..." Jared frowned when Jensen put the fallen books right on top. "Thank you," he said. He stood on his feet and discreetly paced away from Jensen. He was trying to get over him.

Jared heard footsteps following behind him, then, "I can help you with half of them. I don't want you to trip yourself." Jared sighed. His shoulders slouched, tiredly, Jared did really want help. Besides, he shouldn't be an asshole to Jensen. He didn't do anything wrong.

It was all Jared's fault. In fact, Jared should be grateful that Jensen didn't fucking punch him in the face.

"Okay. Here." He turned around and his back eased as half the weight was gone. "Thanks. There were a bit heavy," Jared admitted. Nothing like small talk between two classmates— because that was all they were.

"They are." They walked side by side down the hall in silence.

As they entered in a classroom, Jared placed them on a desk and started to put them on a shelf nearby. "You can set them down there and go," Jared said. He expected Jensen to leave but when he glanced back, Jared saw him standing there, nervous.

Jensen rubbed his forearms, then said, "I— Uh—" He averted his gaze away as he flushed. "I wanted to say sorry... for making you cry. I felt like shit when I did that. I'm sorry I called you names." Jensen had never made anyone cry before, so when Jared cried in front of him... Jensen felt like an asshole.

Jared stopped his movement and put the book down with a sigh. "You have nothing to apologize for, Jensen. I deserved it. I was being a _stalker_ —" The word sounded distasteful coming out of his mouth. "—and I lied to you. I'm sorry."

"That's the thing, you weren't. You didn't take pictures of me or stole any of my stuff like most fucking psychos. You just watched me in the field. That's it. Don't get me wrong. It's a little strange but you did nothing wrong. Fuck, you even joined the team by being the mascot. Do you have any idea how much that position sucks?"

Oh, Jared knew.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say... No one has ever gone that far to impress me. You fucking hate football, Jared. And yet, you wanted to learn because you wanted to get to know and be close to me. I think that's actually sweet."

Jared's mouth was parted the whole time. His heart did weird flips and he couldn't help but blush. "Any other guy would've just started rumors about me being a crazy stalker. Thank you for not doing that, Jensen."

Jensen locked gaze with him, biting his lips, and slowly added, "I'm not like other guys."

"Huh?" Jared wondered.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you're a good guy, Jared." No. Jensen couldn't be doing what Jared was thinking. "Let's start off by being friends and see what happens after that."

Jared felt butterflies fluttering around his stomach and his cheeks darkening. Jensen was basically giving him a chance. A chance to be something more. "Y-Yeah. That would be great," he uttered out. Jared wanted to leap in joy.

Jensen let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled. "Yeah. My house after school? No football training. Just hangout and watch a movie."

"Sure. Sounds fun," Jared grinned.

"Good. Good. Uh, I'm going to go practice football now," Jensen started to walk backwards, "so I'll see you after I'm done—" Jensen's back hit against the door frame, causing him to cuss. "C-Clumsy me," he chuckled, lightly. "Later, Jared."

Jared held back a laugh as Jensen dashed out of the room, his face burning up in embarrassment. Jared knew that Jensen only got embarrassed when he either heard or did a confession.

Being in that chicken suit was the best thing that ever happened to Jared.


End file.
